


SSFW (Park Chanyeol × OC)

by flowerfishh2o



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, High School, My First Fanfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfishh2o/pseuds/flowerfishh2o
Summary: On the eve of her 16th birthday, Byun Hyejin lost her parents and brother in a plane crash. With no close relatives, she was about to be taken under social services when her brother's best friend Park Chanyeol suddenly decides to take her under his roof?As if that wasn't weird enough, Park Chanyeol is also her school's counselor?!How will things play out?





	SSFW (Park Chanyeol × OC)

 

**Prologue (2016)**

It's raining.

Not outside - the sun continued to shine and life is moving on - but there's a storm inside my heart that's ripping me apart and I am barely keeping myself together.

I trudged along, until the concrete pathwalk turned into sand and a view of the ocean greeted me. A beach that held memories as countless as the sand, and I'm the only one left to remember them by.

If I wasn't born, then my parents and brother wouldn't have gotten on that plane whose last touchdown was metal parts in flames, and all passengers and crew were -

I choked back my sob, but the tears started to fall. They blurred my vision, but didn't blur me from the truth: my family's... Gone.

A large hand gently stroked my hair and I rubbed my eyes and saw my brother's best friend Park Chanyeol standing before me.

"Oppa - "

"Cry your heart out, Hyejin - ah. But listen to what I have to say, okay?"

I nodded to show him that I understood, and he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I'm - ah... Really bad at things like this and I don't even know how these things are supposed to go..."

Chanyeol oppa held both of my hands and got down on one knee. I was surprised at what he was doing that I stopped crying momentarily.

"Oppa, what are you -"

"Byun Hyejin, will you be my f - "

Friend?

Fiancee?

"- amily?"

What?

"What?" I stared at him in bewilderment.

"You don't need to change your name. You can finish high school here. Until you come of age, your family, specifically your nagging brother, left me in charge of your inheritance... And well... In charge of you," Chanyeol oppa babbled on.

"Why?"

"Well, you're a minor, and you don't have any close relatives. You'll be sent to social services - "

"No, I mean why are you willing to do so much for me?"

His brown eyes that reflected the light of the setting sun dimmed for an instant before he answered me.

"Because you guys would have done the same - had done the same for me."

This guy is Park Chanyeol, my brother's best friend, but at that instant, he felt like a stranger to me. For the first time, I felt that he was so grown - up.

Or maybe because I was still a child, waiting to be saved.

"Please say yes, because the sand is getting hotter," he groaned.

I snorted.

I take it back, he's still the same guy.

"I never asked you to kneel. I thought you were proposing or something," I said as I helped him up.

"Do you want me to?"

Without warning, he pulled me close and leaned in, until we were face to face, our noses almost touching. I blushed at the sudden closeness, and he flicked my forehead.

"OUCH! YOU JERK, WHAT -"

"Grow up a bit more, Hyejin - ah-"

He said a few words softly and I glared at him while rubbing the sore spot on my forehead. He laughed, and took my hand as we walked back towards the road.

"- _I'll propose properly when you do_."

It must be one of his jokes again. But why does my heart suddenly feel funny?

**Author's Note:**

> ⇨My first fanfic after my hiatus in writing T^T
> 
> ⇨I'll also post this on wattpad~ 
> 
> ⇨Inspired by Chanyeol's SM Station SSFW
> 
> ⇨Updates will be irregular, since I could only write and update during my days off, so please bear with me orz
> 
> ⇨Follow me on twitter/ig/wattpad: flowerfishh2o


End file.
